Sequel to Destiny Sucks
by Azure Archer
Summary: FINISHED! Rei loves Usagi but fears she doesnt feel the same.. And what does Minako have to do with all of this!


A/N: I, sadly, own none of Sailor Moon or anything else about it, including characters and the likes... Cept the funky ideas.. Those are mine . This is it people! No more sequels after this one. ;; Hold on to your seats, this one has some twists. Enjoy!

"_Hey Usagi, could I have a word with you?" Rei asked awkwardly, which worried the blonde. "Yeah sure Rei, what's up?" the moon princess asked, walking with the raven haired priestess a bit away from the rest of the senshi. They had been out on another picnic, enjoying anytime with no new evil villains to deal with. Ami and makoto looked up from their spots on the grass but shrugged and turned back to what they were doing. Minako's look lingered, but she too soon went back to people watching. Or boy-watching.. Either one._

Rei led her secret love to a Sakura tree and stopped, having last thoughts on what she was about to do. "Something wrong? You seem..Troubled." Usagi pointed out. The klutzy girl did have a bit of hidden wisdom in her.. "Usagi… I have to tell you something.." 'Please don't hate me..' She thought inwardly. "Yeah, Rei, shoot.. Whatever it is, you can tell me." This seemed to have a relaxing effect on the guardian of mars.

"I…love you. More than a friend..." The words fell from her lips before she could stop herself. Usagi's expression took on one of complete and utter shock, before darkening and she replied "No, you don't." Shocked, Rei cried out, "I do! I always have Usa. I love you." "No, you don't! You sick bitch!" The whole scenery took a red tint as her other friends turned, all wide eyed. "Usa.." Rei went to reach out to the distraught blonde, but she pulled away. "Get away from me! I hate you! I hate you! You perverted dyke!" She ran off into the darkness that the park had taken on. "USAGI!" she cried, but to no avail.. The blonde had already disappeared. 

Ami, Makoto, and Minako all looked back and forth between where their princess had run off to and back to the silent priestess. "How.. could you? You're sick. You know that?" Makoto spat at her while she looked even more shocked and shook her head, "No!" Even Ami now looked down at her and shook her head sadly in disapproval, "She's meant to be with Mamoru.. Its destiny, you cant change that.." Minako just looked away.

"No! Please! You guys.. You've got to understand.." she pleaded to her friends as the park darkened even more, now she could only see her friends and nothing more. "I think we understand completely." Minako spoke quietly. Suddenly her 'friends' disappeared and she was left alone in the dark. "No…you guys.. Ami, Mako.. Mina… Usagi.." she whimpered.

Then, out of nowhere, Mamoru appeared in front of her, sword in hand. "Mamoru..Wait.. What are you-?" she was cut off by him ramming the sword into her heart. "She's mine." He spoke deathly calm as he removed the blade from her and walked away. "No..." her voice was hoarse as she whispered it. "NO!" she screamed, breaking down. "Why?" was the last word she spoke before collapsing to the soft grass and giving up.

Rei Hino awoke with a gasp, grabbing her chest and gasping for air. 'Well. That was new...' She thought dryly to herself as she caught her breath and looked around. Finding a clock she saw it was still early, so she decided to take her time getting ready for school. 

All day through school, a single thought plagued her. 'Why did I have that dream?' She had already accepted the fact that Usagi belonged to Mamoru, so why had she had that dream now?

The truth was, the raven haired girl hadn't really even gotten half way past her eternal love for the moon princess. She had pushed it down, so far into her heart and mind, that she had convinced herself she truly was over Usagi. When, in actuality, that love just grew every day, and it was her subconscious mind punishing her for doing so.

That thought was still stuck in her mind, as well as a couple hidden images of Usa, when she went to her study group that evening. All five inner senshi sat at a square table, low to the ground. Ami was helping Makoto with an Algebraic expression and Minako was reading a manga while pretending to study. Rei kept sneaking glances at Usagi, who was poorly attempting to finish her homework for a change.

Mina looked up for a second to see Rei dreamily watching Usagi, she blinked and did a double check and sighed. She knew the miko had a major crush on her princess. She was, after all, the goddess of love and beauty! But.. the goddess of love never got any love for herself sadly. She had been obsessing over the fiery priestess for a couple years now. 'This is the best opportunity I've got now.. I'll talk to her after this is done.' Minako nodded to herself and sweat dropped at looking up to see Ami and Mako looking at her oddly. "Heheh… studying." she explained quietly.

Everything else went in order for the next two hours or so until Ami stood up. "Well, it looks like all of you have studied enough to pass the next exam." She smiled and nodded to them "I've got to be going though, papers to finish, see you guys later. Bye!" the blue haired girl said she as gathered her things and got ready to leave. Makoto stood as well "I'm going back to Ami's place, she's gonna help me out some more with this algebra stuff. Bye guys." She said and left with Ami.

"Well! I better be going now too then huh? Heheh! Bye Rei, bye mina!" Usagi said as she hugged her friends goodbye. Rei held on to the embrace a little too long and blinked, a little embarrassed for doing so. She smiled at Usagi, "Bye Usagi." Oh how badly she just wanted to hold the moon princess forever and never let go...

"Hey Rei, I gotta talk with ya for a sec." Minako said casually and Rei nodded. Minako was Sailor Venus, the leader of the inner senshi, and if she wanted to speak with her it must be of some important meaning. The miko cleaned up the study area before sitting and motioning for Mina to do the same. "So, Mina, what's up?" Rei asked curiously. While the goddess of love and beauty decided to take the direct approach. "I know you love her." She said bluntly. Rei's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "W-what? Who? I don't know what you're talking about." She exclaimed, Mina shrugged. "Don't play stupid Rei, I know love when I see it." And the raven haired girl had to give her that one, being a goddess of love did have its advantages after all.

"Usagi. I know you love her.. And I also know.. You can't have her." Minako said quietly, while Rei blushed furiously. "I... I know. But what are you getting at here Mina?" The blonde girl looked at Rei for a second before advancing slowly on her. "I know how much being alone hurts Rei. You know... I've liked you for a long while." She confessed and if the miko hadn't been sitting, she would've fallen right over. As it was now she was just blinking and opening her mouth only to close it again, giving her a cute, slightly fishy looking appearance. "More than liked... Rei, I've loved you for the past three years." As she was saying this, she was also making a list of information she had gathered on the priestess too, from her social security number, finding her birth mothers name, to her favorite shade of red, and what shows she preferred on Saturday mornings… But she decided to keep that part to herself. 

"You...You...love...me?" Rei asked again, not trusting her ears, Minako nodded. "I can help you feel Rei... Please, I love you." She gave Rei her best puppy pout and sighed. "But... I love... Usa-.." She was abruptly cut off by Mina's lips on her own, and in her confused state, she did all she thought to do. She kissed back. Which was a big mistake.

Pulling back the blonde smiled, "I knew you liked me!" she exclaimed with a fist triumphantly in the air. Rei was at loss of speech at just starred wide eyed at her crazy friend. "Minako, I don't.. I mean.. I love Usagi.. Not.." She was again shushed by the obsessive blonde who now had teary eyes. "Shh. I know you love her, but I know you can't have her. You know it. We all know it's her destiny to be with Mamoru! Please, Rei... I love you... Be with me. We can be happy together!" she pleaded and all the raven haired girl could do was sigh. She was right. 

"There's no one else for either of us Rei. I can make you happy. Love me.. Please.." she asked on the verge of tears. 'Ah..right where I want her now.. She's all mine... Finally!' the blonde thought gleefully to herself. Rei sighed again... and nodded. "Alright Mina… We can be together... I suppose..." She smiled slightly to the shorter girl who jumped with joy. "Oh Rei thank you so much! Ashiteru! Ashiteru!" she cried, wrapping her arms around the miko.

Later that night Rei and Mina were snuggled up together. Mina playing with her loves long locks and smiling. She leaned in to kiss her and did so, sweetly. Rei could literally taste the love on her lips, and oh Aphrodite lips tasted good. Clouded by a Venusians charm that all people from Venus had as gift of Aphrodite herself, she kissed back not thinking.

Their kisses became longer and more passion filled as the night wore on and finally Mina reached for the miko's shirt. Flashes of Usagi went through her mind and she grabbed Mina's hand suddenly. "M-Minako... I can't." she whispered hoarsely. The blonde girl looked at her in surprise, 'No one should be able to see through Aphrodite's veil!' she screamed mentally. "I love Usagi... I can't do this… I'm so sorry Mina..." She whispered and got up. "Where are you going!" the goddess cried. "To Usa... I have to tell her… I don't care if she'll hate me forever... I just have to..." "No! You said you'd be with me!" Minako screamed now, scaring Rei slightly. "I'll... I'll be back later... Bye." And with that, the dark haired priestess ran out the door and to Usagi's house.

Of course she was well aware it was past midnight when she finally arrived at her loves house. She took a few seconds to catch her breath and kneeled down. Oddly enough Usagi had been up thinking of her quick to temper friend, when she heard fast foot steps approaching her house then abruptly stop. She got up quietly and looked outside her window only to see none other than Rei Hino, the girl of her dreams, standing outside her house. She gasped and went to meet her as fast as she could without waking anyone else.

"Rei!" Usagi whispered "Rei! Is that you!" She asked again. Rei looked up, extremely surprised at the sight in front of her, her princess was wearing just a simple white nightgown but… with the moonlight... she really looked like a princess, "Yep odango, its me." She replied casually, as if showing up at your best friends house at 2 am was something she did every day. "What are you doing here?" Usagi asked, ignoring what her friend had called her. "I had to tell you something." Rei finally said, and Usagi looked at her expectantly. "I just couldn't take it any longer Usa.." Taken aback by the new nickname, Usagi didn't reply, but motioned for her to continue. "Please don't hate me but.. Usagi... I..." "Venus love me chain!" Minako screamed from the woods from which she came running from. Rei was wrapped in a glowing chain of energy held by Mina. "Venus! Rei, what's going on?" now the poor blonde was really confused.

"No. I won't let you have her, she's mine!" Minako yelled teary eyed. "Minako, what are you talking about?" the moon princess demanded. "Usa! Please, I'm so sorry! Ashiteru!" the last part the miko screamed. "NO!" Venus yelled and started to form a ball of energy in her hand. Usagi went wide eyed and gasped. "Rei..." "I loved her more than anyone could ever! And she loves you! Argh!" Mina screamed in frustration, "If I can't have her, no one can! Venus Crescent Beam SMASH!" With that, a yellow beam of scorching energy flash from Venus' index finger, and straight into Rei's heart. "REI! No! Venus, why?" Usagi ran to Rei as she collapsed. "Realizing what she had just done Venus' eyes went wide and her hands went up to her mouth. "Rei… Rei please hold on.." she cried to her dieing friend. "It wasn't supposed to end this way…" Rei just looked up at her and smiled, shaking her head. "Its ok Usa.." she coughed and blood was now on her lips.

"Rei… Ashiteru… I love you.. So much... I always have... Please don't go.." with her confession made Rei's eyes got tear and she looked at her love with the most up right look of irony on her face. "I love you too Princess... –cough- … I'll always be their for you... I'll always be with you.. I'm sorry… Ashiteru…" Rei whispered. And with that.. she shuddered.. and let out a final sigh. "I love you too Rei… Always…" Usagi whispered before breaking down crying over her lost love. Minako, seeing this, ran off. She made a phone call to the airport and took the next flight to London. None of the senshi saw or heard from her since.

The story was all over the news, and everyone knew. The funeral was that evening, it was a small one. Usagi was clad in all black as were the rest of her friends, only to a lesser extent. She was silent through the whole thing, and stayed even after everyone left.

"Rei.. I loved you.. I love you.." she spoke quietly to the grave stone. "What am I going to do without you? I can barely breath with you gone.. You were my strength.. With you.. I might as well be dead." Usagi finished off morbidly.

_"Usa.. My princess.." _A soft voice called out. "Rei! Rei? Is that you?" _"Hai love, it's me.." _ the voice replied. "Oh Rei.. What can I do? Now that…you're gone.. I'm all alone. I can't bring you back this time either..." the blonde cried, dropping to her knees. _"Usa, my princess... You will never be alone. Ashiteru." _With the last sentence a single sakura petal fell from no where and a warm breeze scented with Jasmine blew around her. "Rei.." Usagi whispered and smiled slightly, realizing that her love would really be with her forever. She sighed as contently as she could and stood up taking the petal with her as she did so.

Turning around she noticed a small necklace on the headstone, it had a ruby phoenix and a diamond dove together on a silver chain. She gasped silently and marveled at the piece of jewelry. Smiling more now she replied, "Ashiteru Rei." And walked back out of the graveyard. 

A/n: DONE! There! I hope everyone liked it.. –bites lip- Welp.. That's it for now, sequels done finally after weeks of procrastinating! ;; -sighs- welp.. adios people!


End file.
